


Nota de Confidencialidade

by kenpipizza



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenpipizza/pseuds/kenpipizza
Summary: "A prisão não são as grades, e a liberdade não é a rua; existem presos na rua e livres na prisão. É uma questão de consciência" - Mahatma Gandhi- Nossa imprudência custou muito sangue. - Um olhar apreensivo era tudo o que havia restado no rosto cansado do jovem, que ainda lutava pelas consequências quais ele havia imposto sobre todos que se envolveram.- Mas o futuro será melhor, será... eu creio que será. - O mais velho queria crer que aquilo tudo um dia iria terminar, e que a busca pela liberdade, pela felicidade, um dia estariam ali de braços abertos, sorrindo para todos eles, e que sofrimentos seriam esquecidos. E que a dor seria apagada.





	1. Capa

 

 **"Viver é isto, ficar se equilibrando o tempo todo, entre escolhas e consequências"** \- _Jean Paul Sartre_

 **"Pássaros criados em gaiolas acreditam que voar é uma doença"** _- _Alejandro Jodorowsky__


	2. Nota Número Um




	3. Uma Mensagem, Nada Mais

\- Você é Hyuk? Pela foto que me foi entregue, é, é você. Até que enfim te encontrei. - Apenas uma pessoa desconhecida, mascarada, como se fosse um fantasma, não era necessário ver sua face, mas já dava para entender que era de confiança, mas por que? Porque essa pessoa iria procurar ele logo ali, eram questões cuja sua mente não queria formular naquele exato momento, estava exausto, tudo havia sido exausto de alguns meses para o presente dia. Hyuk pegou o que era pra ser entregue a ele, a pessoa não parecia disposta a ficar mais tempo ali, e ao menos estava curiosa, ou talvez passou aqueles minutos pra pegar a resposta dele, não dava para saber direito.

 

 

Hyuk abaixou a cabeça para desamassar o papel, apenas uma nota, parecia que a pessoa sangrou um pouco para escrever, não tinha noção de onde e quem escreveu aquilo para ele, mas antes da pessoa ir embora, ela jogou duas fotos para dentro da cela, não esperou nem um segundo a mais e nem a menos, apenas se retirou em silêncio.

 

 

Levou tempo para que o jovem reconhecesse as fotografias, levou um tempo precioso para seu coração palpitar e sua mente entrar em um black out momentâneo, levou um tempo muito longo para que ele lembrasse que aquelas eram as fotografias tiradas pela pessoa que ele mais amava, pela pessoa que devia estar com ele, pela pessoa que ele mais estava se preocupando no momento. 

 

\- Ei! Ei! Volta aqui, onde ele está? Ele está bem? Está vivo? Não vá! Por favor! Eu te imploro! Me dê respostas concretas. - Hyuk gritava, mas já era em vão, a pessoa estava longe o suficiente para não escutar nem os gritos dele, nem os ecos, na dor, o chão parecia a única coisa para se apoiar e chorar. Estava tudo errado.

As lembranças, único resquício da tentativa de esquecer todo o sofrimento que estava passando naqueles dias turbulentos, como uma felicidade foi virar um pesadelo?


	4. Interrogatório

\- Quem é a pessoa nesse bilhete? - _Eu estava horrível, noites sem dormir, pensando em como ele estava, será que ele estava sendo alimentado? Sendo bem tratado? Não acredito que estraguei tudo, não acredito que nos coloquei nessa enrascada. Eu queria voltar no tempo, não estar aqui nessa cela fria, sendo interrogado, tendo meu sangue tirado a cada momento que eles vinham._

 

\- Quem é a pessoa nesse bilhete? - _Não vou contar pra vocês sobre ele, não vou contar quem ele é, não enquanto eu não obter notícias reais de que ele está são e salvo, como haviam me prometido, vocês me perguntam, não vou confirmar nada. Não vou deixar com que vocês estraguem as lembranças que tenho com ele._

 

 _-_ Você tem três horas para nos contar se esse bilhete é dele, ou você nos conta de maneira indolor, de livre e espontânea vontade, ou teremos que enviar mais dos nossos homens atrás dele. Você sabe muito bem que ele está predestinado a morrer, a sua sorte é que você é um Alpha, temos princípios. Retirar o chip dele não foi a melhor escolha, ele sabe demais, não é necessário em nossa legião. - _Não creio nisso, ela está me dizendo que vai enviar pessoas pra matar aquela criatura bocó, que agora que começou a conhecer a felicidade, eles o querem descartar? Como se ele não fosse ninguém? Por causa de uma merda de um chip? Por causa de segredos que eles carregam? Isso é um interrogatório ao menos? Pensei que era sala de ameaça e tortura psicológica. Escutar eles falando assim dele, não me faz concluir nenhum pensamento pra quaisquer que sejam suas curiosidades, bando de assassinos, parecem urubus atrás de carcaça. Merda, merda, merda. Onde você está Jaehwan? Três dias? Já se passaram dez, eu não aguento mais, por favor Jaehwan, por favor... Eu e ele só temos três horas?_

 

 _-_ Okay, você decidiu ficar calado, o seu silêncio irá custar a vida de uma pessoa chamada Cha Hakyeon. É isso que você quer? Esconder alguém e acabar com a vida de outro? -  _Vocês são imundos, eu não aguento e levanto abruptamente, não consigo mais ficar quieto, acho que o desequilíbrio emocional desses dias me trouxe um lado mais selvagem, eu não resisto, desfiro um soco bem na têmpora de um dos interrogadores, sabia que isso acabaria piorando a vida dele, mas não tem como, eles vão matar um amigo somente por respostas, para poder calar a minha boca e jogar fora as provas, que seria ele._


	5. Primeiras Notas - Nosso Início Parte I

1200 I - 4 anos antes disso tudo acontecer.

 

Leia sem nos julgar, leia sem ficar com muita raiva do que eu fiz e do que nossos atos trouxeram a tona. Poucas vezes fui tão imaturo, mas foram poucas vezes onde eu me arrependo até hoje.

 

Nota: Taekwoon me odiava época.

 

A Mint, local onde vivia-se o conglomerado de Alphas que não tinham como se encaixar no alto padrão de vida de um ômega, muita tristeza isso, eu querendo viver lá e ele querendo fugir, mas vocês saberão o motivo mais pra frente.

 

Era o dia de passagem, quando saíamos do ‘colégio’ pra vida adulta, bom, digamos que era só pra eles terem o controle sobre todos aqueles que não iam mais para os estudos do sistema, sem dizer que isso era extremamente rigoroso, quem ia pra elite e quem ia ficar sendo apenas uma pessoa que podia, sei lá se isso é real, escolher aqueles que quisesse, isso não incluia os ômegas do Centro Burgundy. Queria entender, por que o centro tinha nome de uma cor?

 

Esquece isso, voltando a sua curiosidade, bom.. somos separados em cinco legiões, Elite, Lutadores, Esquecidos, Refugiados e os Perdedores, acostume-se, nós não temos muita opção senão ser de uma dessas elites, o sistema é feito de decisões equivocadas que nos levam a crer que tudo é perfeito, mas não é.

 

Estamos nós no mesmo quarto, era o dia do reconhecimento, onde viria alguém fazer suas perguntas e nos dar uma pulseira, Hongbin diz que nela contém um GPS, fomos descobrir tardiamente, o que nos trouxe a esse buraco de vespa.

 

– Olá! – Fui o primeiro a me apresentar, quer dizer, entramos no dormitório e cada um deitou em uma cama, dois conversavam, os outros estavam distraídos com seus hobbies, e eu estava parado sem realmente saber o que fazer, a não ser cumprimentar todos eles e me apresentar, ou não, acho melhor não.

 

Todos eles tiveram sua atenção voltada para mim quando derrubei uma lâmpada, maldita lâmpada, mas ao mesmo tempo sou grato a ela por um momento na minha vida com a dele.

 

– Quem é você? – Ninguém tinha me ouvido, dei um profundo suspiro e voltei a me concentrar nas minhas coisas, uma delas era anotar as tarefas.

 

Eu fui imaturo, um pouco, foi a falta de conhecimento, mas não transgredi demais a forma qual eu me comportava, cheguei a ser mais maduro até que o Hakyeon.

 

Os dias passavam como uma lesma, a mesmice atacando nosso cotidiano e o estresse atormentado nossa não muito agradável e, desfavorável relacionamento uns com os outros, caso não saibam, Hongbin fazia o tipo educado, mas ele estava estudando pra ser cientista, não tinha tempo, Jaehwan era a diversão e descontração, quando não estava de mau humor devido as tarefas de artes, Wonsik, bom, ele era estranho, mas era muito agradável, tinha o Hakyeon, ele era uma pessoa de liderança, de apoio, tudo um pouco, muito divertido também. Ah! E tinha ele, o estressado, tímido, sem graça, e muito calado, Taekwoon. E eu me apaixonei por ele.

 

Não era como se ele me achasse legal, não, na verdade ele me achava irritante a ponto de toda vez que eu dava um oi pra ele, ele se virava e ia embora, não é como se eu me importasse, mas odiava o jeito dele, dono de si, ou era o que eu achava. Ele estava lá, sempre conversando com o Hakyeon, será que ele entendia o que era a palavra socializar? Acho que não, de fato ele preferia ficar perto somente do Hakyeon, não conversava com ninguém mais.

 

– Hakyeon hyung, você faz ideia da importância da socialização aqui neste alojamento? – Eu devia ficar quieto, mas tinha uma extrema curiosidade, além do medo dele, ele às vezes era muito intimidador, outras parecia alguém frágil envolvido em um casulo, não conseguindo se envolver com ninguém além de si mesmo, talvez ele só precisasse de saber que não íamos comer ele vivo.

 

– Sossega, Hyuk, o Taekwoon só precisa de tempo, aqui não é o habitat dele, ele está no mínimo desconfortável. – Olhei pra ele, era muito estranho mesmo, intimidador e ao mesmo tempo desconfiado e não familiarizado, eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa além de uma personalidade induzida que ensinam aos ômegas, eu ia passar uma vida inteira curioso e estudar as mil maneiras de me aproximar dele.

 

– Ele é o senhor estressado e calado e eu que devo sossegar? Não me importo, prefiro ficar fora esses dias. – Era a semana de competição, temos uma luta livre entre Alphas e o que ganhar sobe pontos na Elite, te explico mais pra frente, essas notas são pra você entender meu relacionamento com o meu ômega, também o que fizemos pra chegar no início das notas.


End file.
